Augustus Rules!
by LoMaRiBa
Summary: Prequel to Just Between You and Me. Clark goes to Lex for help with a tough school decisionpottery or basket weaving.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
  
This is for all the readers who wanted a sequel...well, it's not a sequel, but it's in the same universe! That counts, right?  
  
Warnings: A bit sappy, but eh, I'm in the mood.  
  
Please use that button and feed me! I need inspiration! Please?  
  


* * *

  
Clark Kent slumped back on the Lex Luthor's imported leather couch. "I don't know what to take!" he whined, tossing his university catalogue on the coffee table in front of him and his backpack underneath it.  
  
"What're you whining about now?" Lex smirked at his obviously distressed friend. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, including Clark, he liked it when Clark came to him for help.  
  
"LEX! You know that I have to sign up for classes tomorrow!"  
  
"Ah. So what's the problem, again?"  
  
"I don't know what to take! I'm almost done with my major. The one journalism class I need to take isn't offered until spring semester."  
  
"How about other requirements? Have you finished those?" Lex decided to take this problem on like any other he dealt with. Logically, one step at a time.  
  
"Yeah, I need a gym class, two humanities and an art class. Oh, and one other general education credit. Can be in anything."  
  
"That shouldn't be TOO hard to find something that would work..."  
  
"But Lex... They aren't offering anything!"  
  
Lex sighed. He really liked Clark, but some days he just didn't understand the boy. "Fine, Clark, let me see the catalogue." He got up from his desk after he closed the lid to his laptop. He walked over to the couch and, he would deny this to his dying breath, flopped down next to his best friend. He slightly pushed Clark over, so that Clark was no longer sprawled across the whole couch. Clark moved easily, but continued to look put out and upset. Lex smirked at the pouting boy, but reached for the book on the coffee table and opened it up to the first marked section. "Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to keep my schedule to just three days a week; Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Or Tuesday, Thursday. I want to see if I can fit in an internship this semester and it'd be easier if I have at least two full days off rather than have to go in every day of the week." Clark started to look hopeful. "I was thinking for the art class, the stained glass one. That's on, um...Monday, Wednesday, Friday, I think."  
  
Lex flipped through the catalogue and found the notation for the class. He reached into Clarks pack and retrieved the ever present notepad and pen that Clark kept for notes. He wrote down the class, noting the time, date, professor and location. "Okay, that's one. You take how many classes a semester?"  
  
"Well, full time is four classes or twelve credits. But I'm planning on overloading so I can graduate a semester early. If I can finish all my requirements outside my major this semester I can do it."  
  
"Okay, so we've got the art class taken care of." Lex flipped the booklet to the next selection. "Would you rather take golf, volleyball or yoga?"  
  
Clark moaned, "Is that all that's offered?"  
  
"Nope, but those are the only ones offered on the same day as the stained glass class." Lex paused. "Stained glass, Clark? Really, what kind of art class is that?"  
  
"I can't draw a straight line to save my life. I don't sew or weave. I'd rather not play with clay... That leaves stained glass."  
  
"Sure, Clark." Lex went back to flipping. "Have you thought about the phys ed class?"  
  
"Whatever one doesn't conflict with the other class."  
  
"We'll leave that one for last, then. What about the whatever class? Do you have any preferences?"  
  
"Not really. Something that's interesting and easy. Light on the writing...I need a break and if I'm taking two humanities classes, I'll end up writing a lot already."  
  
"Hmmm, okay. Give me a minute." Lex flipped through again. This time avoiding the more obviously used parts of the book. "These classes are up to date, right?" He turned back to the beginning of the book to check. "Most universities and colleges usually have these things online now."  
  
Before he could get to the front, Clark responded, "Yeah, it's the newest one. They print a few of them for those who hate doing this on the computer. I grabbed one when I was in the registrar's office the other day so I could look while on the bus when I commute."  
  
Lex sighed, "I really wish you'd use the truck. It's not like I use it and it's just going to rust in my garage."  
  
"Lex, you know I'm not gonna take it. It's nice of you to offer but I'm happy taking the bus. Gives me time to commune with normal society." Clark peered up from under his eyelashes at his friend. "Okay, Lex?"  
  
Lex sniffed, "Sure, Clark, commune with normal society all you want, but when you're tired of sharing seats with the crazies, the truck will still be here." He went back to the booklet. "How about something in math? Have you taken any yet?" He looked up at Clark.  
  
"Umm, what else is there? I've already taken a few, as you know, Lex! I don't really want to take upper level calculus."  
  
Lex blushed just a bit. He knew he was a bit obsessive in following Clark's life. He just had hoped that Clark had kept with Smallville mentality and ignored it. It seemed that Clark was ready for the façade to fall, though.  
  
Clark grinned at him. "It's okay, Lex. I know you care. But sometimes, you can ask!"  
  
Lex cleared his throat and decided to let it drop. "Um, how about philosophy? Or religion? There's an interesting one here... "Body, Bulls and Blood: Greek and Roman Mystery Religions."  
  
Clark let the change of subject go. "Mystery religions?"  
  
"Yep. Like Mithraism."  
  
"Mithraism?"  
  
"Mithraism. Roman warriors used to worship a god named Mithras. There are several parallels between it and Christianity, Clark. I think you'd enjoy learning about it."  
  
"Hmm, what else is there?"  
  
Lex threw an upset look at Clark, "Well, if you don't like my suggestions, why don't you look for yourself?" He made as if he was going to throw the booklet at Clark.  
  
"Lex! Okay, I'll take it! I'll take it!" Clark turned his head into a cushion. "Even if it's just to make Alexander the Great quit lecturing me," he muttered into it.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"I figured you would." Clark grinned unrepentantly.  
  
Lex harrumphed then turned back to the catalogue. "We're down to just your two humanities, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
"How about a history course? You haven't taken any of those, have you?"  
  
"Do I have to? I'm already taking that Bulls course for you."  
  
Lex slowly closed the book in his hand. "Clark, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He put the catalogue down and moved to stand up.  
  
Clark grabbed onto his arm. "NO! Lex, I didn't mean it. The religion course sounds interesting. It really does! I'm just in a weird mood. Just getting tired of school. Ready to be done. I swear that's it. Please help?" Clark pleaded. His puppy dog eyes doing double duty.  
  
Lex really looked at Clark. As far as he could tell, Clark wasn't lying and he truly did want help. "Okay, Clark, but it's not like we have the same interests. What interests me doesn't seem to do the same for you."  
  
"Sure it does, Lex. I like you, so I have to like this stuff too!" Clark looked pleased at his reasoning.  
  
"Uh huh." Lex didn't comment and let Clark's enthusiasm slide. He flipped through the history section. He made humming noises as he looked through the options.  
  
"See anything, Lex?"  
  
"Hold on, Clark. I'm still looking." He paged through some more. He went to the classics page and paused there for several minutes. He returned to his pad and made notes, often going back to the guide. After a few minutes, he grinned. He nodded, tore the page from the notebook and handed it to Clark. "What do you think?"  
  
Clark gingerly took the paper. He took a deep breath and glanced down. "History of Business Theory?"  
  
"You want to be a serious journalist, correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, you'll be reporting on LuthorCorp and LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises, correct?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"You'll need to know why we do what we do. You've picked up a lot from being around me, but this will tell you WHAT dad and I do when we compete."  
  
Clark nodded. "That actually makes sense, Lex. Sign me up!" He grinned his famous Clark Kent grin.  
  
Lex shook his head. "What about the next one?"  
  
"AGE OF AUGUSTUS! You want me to take a class on Augustus? What did he do?"  
  
"Clark, there's no need to rude. If you don't want to take the class, just say so." Lex pulled away from Clark's hand. He had reached out to stop Lex when he saw that Lex was seriously upset at Clark's reaction.  
  
"Lex! I'm not making fun of you. I just want to know what's so interesting about him. If I'm not interested, I won't do well."  
  
"Whatever, Clark. Just randomly pick one. I don't care."  
  
"Lex, don't be that way!"  
  
"What way is that, Clark?"  
  
"Just because I don't see the benefits of this class and you do, doesn't mean I'm saying you're wrong or evil or anything!" Clark was beyond frustrated. Sometimes Lex was touchier than anyone else that he knew!  
  
Lex didn't really respond to his friend. While he understood what Clark was saying, he also was sensitive to people teasing about his love for history, especially the ancient world.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
Lex shrugged off his hurt feelings. Clark was just being a typical college student. He HAD already given in to the religion class that Lex had suggested. Maybe he should give him a break?  
  
"Lex?" Clark asked again. Lex hadn't spoken and he was starting to get really worried that that Lex was truly hurt he didn't have the same tastes as the other man did.  
  
Lex sighed. He could never stay angry at Clark for very long. He offered up a small smile. "It's okay, Clark, really."  
  
Clark sent back a half smile. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, I bet the housekeeper has something ready for us to eat by now."  
  
Clark bounced up off the couch. "Cool! I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry, Clark!"  
  
"LEX!"  
  
The two walked out of the room together laughing. In the kitchen, they did find that the housekeeper had left out an apple pie for the two of them. Clark grabbed the plates and forks while Lex cut the pie. While he dished it out, Clark poured milk for the two of them.  
  
They sat down to eat; the two enjoying the peaceful quiet rather than talking. Until, that is, Clark's face was overcome in a huge grin. "Lex!"  
  
"Clark!" Lex joked back.  
  
Clark started to hesitate. "Come on, Clark, you know you can say whatever you want, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He gave a brilliant smile. No matter what, Lex always put Clark ahead of himself and Clark knew how rare a gift that was coming from Lionel Luthor's son. "I was just wondering if you missed school. I know Lionel pulled you out before you could finish your degree."  
  
Lex was stunned. He had only mentioned in passing that he regretted not being able to finish his schooling. He couldn't believe that Clark had remembered that. It did hurt him that his own father cared so little for what his son wanted, but instead of ignoring the question and the pain, he answered his friend. "A bit. I enjoyed being able to talk with people who had my same interests and while most of them did fawn over the Luthor name, there were enough that were truly interested in the same things I was."  
  
"Have you thought about going back?"  
  
"Once or twice, but I really don't have time." Lex went back to his snack. He and Clark finished up their pie and when they were done, cleaned up their mess. The cleaning was done quickly; all that needed to be done was to put the dishes into the sink and the pie into the fridge. Afterwards, they went back to Lex's study.  
  
Clark went to sit on the couch again and Lex followed. Clark had reached for the remote for the giant TV that Lex kept mainly to entertain Clark while he was waiting for Lex to finish up his work when he came to visit. Lex, however, reached for the catalogue again. He really did think Clark would benefit from classical learning. It would help build his background information. Many ideas and businesses still used principles the Ancient Greeks and Romans created. Being a journalist would expose Clark to these and it would help him if he understood the foundations of what he was writing about.  
  
He noticed that the Augustus class was a night class, three hours long. While Clark was paging through random channels, Lex paged through to the beginning of the book where it listed requirements for joining the university. After a few minutes, Lex spoke up. "Clark?"  
  
"Hmm?" Clark had settled on the Cartoon Network and was now involved in watching the Powerpuff Girls fight Mojo Jojo and save Townsville.  
  
"Clark!" Lex was exasperated. That boy could be focused on the oddest things at times.  
  
"What?" Clark muted the TV and then turned towards Lex who was holding the catalogue up in front of him.  
  
"Would you be willing to take the class if I took it with you?"  
  
"You want to take the class?" Clark asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, I think it would be interesting and I really do think you should take it. Would it help if I took it with you?"  
  
"How? Do you even have the time?"  
  
"It's only one night a week; I think I can handle that. If I miss one or two, I'm sure the professor would understand and I'm certain I can find someone to lend me notes for what I missed..." Clark laughed. "And, I think I might just audit the class anyway. It might be too late for me to register."  
  
"Lex, for you, I'm sure they'd make an exception..."  
  
"Probably." He grinned. "Sometimes being a Luthor isn't all bad."  
  
Clark laughed again. "Sure, Lex, whatever you say." He looked back at the catalogue. "You really going to sign up?"  
  
"Sure; it'd be nice to be in academia again, even if it is just one class."  
  
"Well, if you do take the class, I'll take it with you. I'm kinda looking forward to spending more time with you. During the school year, we both get so busy and it's hard to find time when our schedules match up. This way, we'll have three hours for sure where we'll see each other!"  
  
"It'll be nice, Clark." Lex took the catalogue back from Clark and went back to his desk. Signing on to his computer, he went to the university's home page and found the registrar's number. He checked his watch. It was still early enough in the day that the office would still be open. Lex made the call and was transferred several times, but eventually received an answer.  
  
His happy exclamation when he closed his cell had Clark looking up from the Powerpuff Girls. "What?"  
  
"I'm in. It turns out that I can finish one of my degrees here. I'm going to do it one class at a time and while most of the credits transfer, I do need some other general requirements. Guess what helps to fill one of those?"  
  
"The Augustus class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! You can help me write my papers! Score!" Clark made victory noises from the couch.  
  
"Hey, I'm not doing your homework!"  
  
"Sure you aren't, Lex. Sure you aren't." Clark started humming "We are the Champions" and head bobbing in time with the humming.  
  
"Hey! I am not!" Lex started getting indignant. He may be a closet geek but there was no way that farm boy would get him to do his homework for him.  
  
Clark peeked at Lex over the back of the couch. He could tell Lex was getting a bit upset at his teasing, so he stopped and leaned over the edge. "Lex?" he asked, "You know I'm only teasing, right?"  
  
Lex still looked a bit pouty, but answered anyway, "Yeah."  
  
"I do expect for you to share your library, but other than that and the talks we usually have, I don't expect anything from you, Lex." One of Clark's mission statements for Lex was to never use the man. He had been used by far too many people in his life and Clark would never be one of them, he hoped.  
  
Lex smiled at Clark's comment. "That I can handle."  
  
"Cool." Clark flopped back over and went back to his cartoons leaving Lex to sit at his desk and wonder just what exactly had happened. 


End file.
